Music
Who doesn´t like music? Well, everyone has a diffrent taste, this is mine...thumb|350px Music I like Singers ''Very Good'' *Abba *Alanis Morissettethumb|340px *Avril Lavigne *Duffy *Katie Melua *Kelly Clarkson *P!nk ''Good *Angélique Kidjo *Aura Dione *Beatles *Beyoncé *Colbie Calliat *Green Day *James Blunt *Lily Allen *Marit Larsen *Matsuura Aya *Miley Cyrus *Natasha Bedingfield *Nelly Furtado *No Doubt *One Republic *Owl City *Rihanna *Shakira *Sixpence None The Richer *Stefanie Heinzemann *Sunrise Aveneu thumb|350pxSunrise Aveneu *Tasmin Archer *Taylor Swift *Tertia *Tina Turner *Tracey Chapman *Utada Hikaru *Venetian Princess *Wise Guys ''O.K. *Aloha from hell *Amy Whinehouse *Celine Dion *Christina Aguilera *Coldplay *The Cranberries *Faye Wong *Fergie *Fullmoon *Gwen Stefani *Hafdis Huld *Joana Zimmerthumb|312px *Juli *Kayne West *Lena Meyer-Landrut *Leona Lewis *Linkin Park *Madness *Madoka Wakamatsu *Mika *Monrose *Mutya Buena *Ne-Yo *Nickleback *No Doubt *Paramore *Plain White T´s *Queensberry *Scissor Sisters *Smash Mouth *Utada Hikaru *Wonderwall Music I hate Singers *Ashley Tisdale *Black Eyed Peas *BOA *thumb|250px *Britney Spears *Bushido *Cheryl Cole *Chulca Cundela *Justin Bieber *Katy Perry *Ke$ha *Lady Gaga *Mark Medlock *Mehrzad Marashi *Paris Hilton *Rihanna *Robbie Williams *Selena Gomez *Sido *Sugar Babes My personal "Charts" through the time (Calculated by the numbers "listened to how many times" from iTunes) 2007 Newcomer 2007 *Avril Lavigne *Rihanna 2008 Newcomer 2008 *Abba *Alanis Morissette *Bon Jovi *Celine Dion *The Cranberries *Green Day *James Blunt *Scissor Sisters *Shakira *Stefanie Heinzemann *Tina Turner 2009 Newcomer 2009 *Amy Whinehouse *Aura Dione *Colbie Calliat *Duffy *Faye Wong *Hafdis Huld *Joana Zimmer *Kelly Clarkson *Leona Lewis *Marit Larsen *Monrose *Nelly Furtado *Queensberry *Sixpence None The Richer *Tracy Chapman Zeichenerklährung (-) Kein Platzauf - oder Abstieg (? ->) Von Platz ? aufgestiegen (<- ?) Von Platz ? abgestiegen (*) Neu in den Top 20 2010 Newcomer 2010 *Angélique Kidjo *Atomic Kitten *Christina Aguliera *Coldplay *I Nine *Katie Melua *Joana Zimmer *Lily Allen *Matsuura Aya *Miley Cyrus *Mutya Buena *No Doubt *P!nk *Taylor Swift *Venetain Princess *Wonderwall July 2010 #Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut #I Want You Near Me - Tina Turner #I See You - Leona Lewis #Crazy - Alanis Morissette #Incomplete - Alanis Morissette #Be Still - Kelly Clarkson #Under The Surface - Marit Larsen #The Climb - Miley Cyrus #Hands Clean - Alanis Morissette #Alice Underground - Avril Lavigne #My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson #Honey, Honey - Mamma Mia! Movie #Ki Ga Tsukeba Anata - Matsuura Aya #Party In The U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus #Fireflies - Owl City #You Learn - Alanis Morissette #Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette #I´ll Love You Monday (365) - Aura Dione #Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson #Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson Singer of the Month: 1. Alanis Morissette (5x), 2. Kelly Clarkson (4x), 3. Miley Cyrus (2x) Album of the Month: 1. The Time Of Our Lifes (Miley Cyrus), 2. Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson), 3. Jagged Little Pill (Alanis Morissette) Music - Style of the Month: 1. Pop (11x), 2. Rock (5x), 3. J-Pop (1x) June 2010 #Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut (-) #Alice Underground - Avril Lavigne ( 10 ->) #I See You - Leona Lewis (-) #I Want You Near Me - Tina Turner ( <- 2) #Party In The U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus ( -> 14) #The Climb - Miley Cyrus ( 8 ->) #Under The Surface - Marit Larsen (-) #Sougen No Hito - Matsuura Aya (*) #You Owe Me Nothing In Return - Alanis Morissette (*) #22 - Lily Allen (*) #Ki Ga Tsukeba Anata - Matsuura Aya ( 13 ->) #Time Of Our Lifes - Miley Cyrus (*) #Waka Waka - Shakira (*) #Crazy - Alanis Morissette ( <- 4) #Incomplete - Alanis Morissette (<- 5) #Utopia - Alanis Morissette (*) #Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson ( -> 19) #Honey, Honey - Mamma Mia Movie ( <- 12) #Hychinth - Matsuura Aya (*) #Watarasebashi - Matsuura Aya (*) Singer Of The Month: 1. Alanis Morissette (4x) (-), 2. Matsuura Aya (4x) (*), 3. Miley Cyrus (3x) (-) Album Of The Month: 1.The Time Of Our Lifes (Miley Cyrus) (-), 2. Under Rug Swept (Alanis Morissette) (*), 3. 3 X (Matsuura Aya) (*) 'Music - Style Of The Month: '''1. Pop (8x) (-), 2. Rock (4x) (-), 3. J-Pop (3x) (-) August 2010 #Alice Underground - Avril Lavigne (2->) #I See You - Leona Lewis (3->) #Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut (<-1) #Ki Ga Tsukeba Anata - Matsuura Aya (11->) #Waka Waka - Shakira (*) #Sougen No Hito - Matsuura Aya (8->) #Party In The U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (<-5) #The Climb - Miley Cyrus (<-6) #Crazy - Alanis Morissette (14->) #Everything - Alanis Morissette (*) #22 - Lily Allen (10->) #Watara Sebashi - Matsuura Aya (20->) #I Want You Near Me - Tina Turner (<-4) #Just More - Wonderwall (*) #The Flood - Katie Melua (*) #Hyacinth - Matsuura Aya (19->) #Fireflies - Owl City (*) #Underneath - Alanis Morissette (*) #I Cried For You - Katie Melua (*) #The Fear - Lily Allen (*) '''Singer Of The Month: '''1. Matsuura Aya (4x) (2->), 2. Alanis Morissette (3x) (1->), 3. Katie Melua (2x) (*) '''Album Of The Month: ' 1. It´s Not Me, It´s You (Lily Allen) (*), 2. The Time Of Our Life (Miley Cyrus) (1->), 3. 3 X (Matsuura Aya) (-) '''Music - Style Of The Month: '''1. Pop (10x) (-), 2. J-Pop (4x) (<-3), 3. Electronic Rock (2x) (*)